Metropolitan decentralization and the suburbanization of American life are phenomena whose origins date back to the turn of the century. However, it is only recently that this nation's minority groups have begun to follow the outward movement. While the basic Census resources are able to capture the gross picture of the broader shifts, the underlying forces and processes are essentially by-passed. Thus the first objective of this research is to delineate the black suburbanization process in the context of the broader changes and shifts in metropolitan residence patterns. But process has an end result - the zones of emergence, the older and newer suburbs around the central cities which function as the areas of recipience for upwardly mobile black families moving from the core city. The second objective is thus to isolate and examine these new black suburbs in the context of their new home buyers. From random samples of new home buyers drawn from 5 selected communities and neighborhoods in the New Jersey portion of the New York Metropolitan Region, extensive field interviewing will be established -200 successful interviews divided evenly between white and minority group owners for each of the selected observation sites. Information will be collected on socio-demographic characteristics, previous residence, reasons for moving, attitudes, and basic housing search mechanisms. The process as a whole has secured little study. Particularly missing are the characteristics of the white immigrants to older suburbs and neighborhoods which are of mixed ethnicity. It is the shortage of white buyers and/or renters as much as the augmented flow of minority group members which should be of prime concern to society, assuming that the pattern of racial segregation which presently characterizes much of our urban life is to experience the process of change.